


Pale Ocean Waves

by peeled_oranges



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, I don't know how accurate this is to the real story, Probably Not Very Accurate, This could be platonic or romantic it's up for interpretation, v is blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peeled_oranges/pseuds/peeled_oranges
Summary: "What else have you forgotten?" Jumin questions, dropping his grip and staring at the man as he waits for an answer. Jihyun's breath hitches.
Relationships: Han Jumin/V | Kim Jihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Pale Ocean Waves

The pale ocean waves crash against the shore.

Jihyun sits on the cold porch of the beach house, wrapped up in the grey sweater that he's owned for years. His feet are planted firmly in the ground and he shivers, staring solemnly at the great expanse of water in front of him. He's taken to sitting outside and listening to the waves brush against the sand, and smelling the salt in the shells he very rarely finds, because now he can't see anything, and now, he can't appreciate physical beauties in the same way he used to.

He flinches when a chilled hand rests on his shoulder, relaxing as his friend moves to sit next to him. The stereo plays inside, and Jumin has left the door wide open so that Jihyun can enjoy the classical playlist he had started earlier that evening. The blue-haired man offers his hand hesitantly, and Jumin takes it, rubbing some warmth back into their fingertips through shared body heat.

Jumin glances towards his friend before redirecting his smokey gaze to the horizon, squeezing Jihyun’s hand softly. "The sunset is pretty today, it's pink, maybe a bit orange. You could describe it as peachy." It was a kind gesture, something Jumin started doing the first time he had commented on the sky, only for Jihyun to reply with "Oh? I couldn't tell, perhaps I should look a little harder." At the time, the short string of words had caused Jumin's stomach to twist, because the topic was brushed to the side as quickly as it had come up. The day Jumin found out Jihyun couldn't see the beautifully painted sky— he wondered what else he couldn't see?

"Your description sounds warm," the raven-haired man is pulled from his thoughts, "but the breeze says otherwise, it's conflicting, in a good way, I mean."

Jumin bites his lip, mulling over his thoughts before opening his mouth, only to close it again. He can't just bring up the man's poor eyesight so bluntly, that would be incredibly rude, not to mention horribly insensitive. He worries his lip, brows twisting together until a gentle squeeze to his hand reminds him that he needs to continue the conversation.

"Jihyun, I wanted to ask…" he takes in a deep breath before losing all prior confidence and returning to the uncomfortable silence.

"You wanted to ask..?" Jihyun repeats expectantly, shifting his body to turn more towards his friend. Jumin pushes at the sand beneath his feet, it has only been a few seconds, but as blue eyes stare in his direction it feels like an eternity. "I just— I was wondering what you could still see, I know it's not my place to ask but-" a reassuring squeeze to his hand.

"Jumin, it's okay." Jihyun begins, taking a moment to admire the salty air one more time before continuing. "To be honest with you, I can't really see anything, I could probably make out your vague shape if there was a light behind you though." He explains, sliding his thumb against the back of Jumin’s hand just as he had been earlier. The air is heavy, and steel eyes stare sadly at the man beside them, searching for something, anything, that could be marked off as a lie.

"I'm sorry." Jumin sighs after several minutes. "Jumin, you don't have anything to apologize for—" Jumin pulls his hand out of Jihyuns grip, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Jihyun, you don't understand, I— you lost so much, and you're okay with that? You lost the key to your livelihood, and you're just going to shrug it off like it's no big deal?" Tears prick at the corner of his eyes, and he interjects again before the man he'd known for years can make another excuse. "You were robbed of _so much_ Jihyun, you can't just be fine with that. You can't remember what half of the things you loved look like for God's sake!" Jumin's fingers clutch desperately at his friend’s shoulders, staring at pale and glossy blue eyes in search of a reason for his behavior.

"Jumin…" V sighs, gently pulling at the heirs sleeve, urging him to let go.

"What else have you forgotten?" Jumin questions, dropping his grip and staring at the man as he waits for an answer. Jihyun's breath hitches. His dull eyes well up with tears as he turns away from Jumin, clamping a hand over his mouth as a shaky sigh makes its way out of his mouth. "Answer me, Jihyun. What else?" Jumin demands, reaching for the artists chilled hands once again.

V looks back in his direction with wet eyes and a sorrowful expression, his breath catches in his throat, "Y-You…" the reply is hushed, and Jumin worries he misheard him, "Me?" He tries to clarify, receiving a slow nod from Jihyun who looks so small in the moment. "I'm so sorry Jumin…" V manages with a stutter, and he rubs the directors knuckles with his thumbs as he cries against them, and Jumin looks down at his shaking frame in shock.

"I… I tried to remember, I _want_ to remember, but I can't see your face," another stuttering gasp, "I never wanted to forget you, but I don't remember and— and it's so scary Jumin! I'm lost without you, I still want to see your smile, I-I still want to see the way you pull your eyebrows together when work is frustrating you, and I still want to see how wide your eyes get and the way your lips twitch into a smile when you're surprised, I remember the things you do but I don't remember what it looks like and I'm _scared_." V clutches Jumins shirt, gasping for breaths between words as he explains everything he's missing, and Jumin's hands tremble as he returns the frail man's embrace with shocked eyes brimming with tears. Sobs shake Jihyun's body as Jumin holds him, and the quiet stereo in the beach house slows to a stop as everything falls quiet.

But pale ocean waves still crash against the shore, and Jihyun cries, because he can't remember what his best friend looks like.


End file.
